


Watership- bits and pieces

by Shiisiln



Series: Cyberpunk Bunnies [2]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiisiln/pseuds/Shiisiln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Profiles, timelines, trivia, and random bits and pieces from the Watership universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm done with Watership, here's where I'm going to be posting any interesting notes and trivia about the story and the characters that I can come up with.
> 
> NOTE: By nature, this is gonna contain massive spoilers for Watership! So if you haven't read it already, go read it first! Or not! I can't really control what you do!

CHARACTER PROFILES (As of the beginning of Watership)

Sandleford;

Name: Hazel  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Demi bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 25  
Appearance: Reddish-brown skin, hazel eyes, short wavy brown hair.  
Relations: Fiver's brother, Dandelion and Blackberry's roommate.  
Occupation: Scavenger.

Name: Fiver  
Gender: Male-ish  
Orientation: Pansexual/Panromantic  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Red-brown skin, blue eyes, black wavy hair.  
Relations: Hazel's brother, Dandelion and Blackberry's roommate, Pipkin's friend.  
Occupation: Scavenger

Name: Thlayli "Bigwig"  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 34  
Appearance: Dark brown skin, brown eyes, black curly hair.  
Relations: Silver and Buckthorn's superior.  
Occupation: Owsla officer.

Name: Blackberry  
Gender: Man (Trans)  
Orientation: Homosexual/Homoromantic  
Age: 21  
Appearance: Pale skin, blue eyes, short black hair.  
Relations: Dandelion's best friend, Fiver and Hazel's roommate.  
Occupation: Tinker.

Name: Dandelion  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Asexual/Aromantic.  
Age: 23  
Appearance: Light brown skin, Green eyes, short blonde hair.  
Relations: Fiver and Hazel's roommate, Blackberry's best friend, Speedwell's cousin.  
Occupation: Storyteller.

Name: Pipkin  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Homosexual/Homoromantic.  
Age: 20  
Appearance: Pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair.  
Relations: Fiver's friend.  
Occupation: Odd-job worker.

Name: Silver  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 19  
Appearance: Pale skin, blue eyes, pale blonde hair.  
Relations: The Threarah's nephew, Buckthorn's comrade, Bigwig's subordinate.  
Occupation: Owsla member.

Name: Buckthorn  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Demisexual, Bisexual/r.  
Age: 27  
Appearance: Brown skin, brown eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Silver's comrade, Bigwig's subordinate.  
Occupation: Owsla member.

Name: Hawkbit  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: ???  
Age: 16  
Appearance: Pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair.  
Relations: Acorn and Speedwell's ringleader.  
Occupation: Troublemaker.

Name: Speedwell  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Polysexual/Polyromantic  
Age: 18  
Appearance: Dark brown skin, brown eyes, blonde hair.  
Relations: Hawkbit and Acorn's friend, Dandelion's cousin.  
Occupation: Scavenger.

Name: Acorn  
Gender: Boy  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Dark skin, brown eyes, red hair.  
Relations: Hawkbit and Speedwell's friend.  
Occupation: None in particular.

Name: The Threarah  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Heterosexual/Heteromantic  
Age: 62  
Appearance: Pale skin, blue eyes, white hair.  
Relations: Silver's uncle.  
Occupation: Chief.

Name: Captain Holly  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Bisexual, aromantic.  
Age: 50  
Appearance: Dark skin, brown eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Bigwig, Silver and Buckthorn's captain, the Threarah's subordinate.  
Occupation: Captain of Owsla.

Name: Bluebell  
Gender: Agender  
Orientation: Pansexual/Panromantic  
Age: 25  
Appearance: Dark skin, brown eyes, who even knows what his natural hair color is.  
Relations:  
Occupation: Jester.

 

The Temple;

Name: Cowslip  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Celibate.  
Age: Unknown.  
Appearance: Pale skin, green eyes, blonde hair.  
Relations: Unknown.  
Occupation: Head Priest.

Name: Strawberry  
Gender: Demiboy  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 21  
Appearance: Pale skin, brown eyes, strawberry blonde hair.  
Relations: Nildro-hain's husband.  
Occupation: Acolyte.

Name: Nildro-hain  
Gender: Woman  
Orientation: Biromantic, homosexual.  
Age: 23  
Appearance: Pale skin, green eyes, red hair.  
Relations: Strawberry's wife.  
Occupation: Acolyte.

Name: Silverweed  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Unknown.  
Age: 12  
Appearance: Pale skin, pale blue eyes, almost white hair.  
Relations: Cowslip's 'apprentice'.  
Occupation: Seer.

Nuthanger;

Name: Clover  
Gender: Woman  
Orientation: Homosexual/Homoromantic  
Age: 20  
Appearance: Dark brown skin with vitiligo, brown eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Laurel's sister.  
Occupation: Waitress.

Name: Laurel  
Gender: Boy  
Orientation: Unknown.  
Age: 10  
Appearance: Dark brown skin, brown eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Clover's brother.  
Occupation: Errand boy.

Name: Doctor Lucy  
Gender: Woman  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 26  
Appearance: Pale skin, blue eyes, blonde hair.  
Relations:  
Occupation: Medic.

 

Efrafra:

Name: General Woundwart  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: Unknown  
Appearance: Pale skin, brown eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Campion's superior.  
Occupation: Chief.

Name: Campion  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 28  
Appearance: Dark skin, brown eyes, brown hair.  
Relations: Woundwart's right-hand man.  
Occupation: Captain of the Owslafa.

Name: Hyzenthlay  
Gender: Woman  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 35  
Appearance: Brown skin, brown eyes, greying black hair.  
Relations: Nelthilta's mother, Thethuthinnang and Vilthuril's friend.  
Occupation: General labour

Name: Blackavar  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 30  
Appearance: Pale skin, blue eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Thethuthinnang's friend and former co-worker.  
Occupation: Chief engineer.

Name: Thethuthinnang  
Gender: Trans woman  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic, leaning towards women and feminine people.  
Age: 28  
Appearance: Dark skin, brown eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Vilthuril and Hyzenthlay's friend, Blackavar's friend and co-worker.  
Occupation: Scientist.

Name: Vilthuril  
Gender: Woman  
Orientation: Bisexual/Biromantic  
Age: 24  
Appearance: Pale skin, green eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang's friend.  
Occupation: General labour.

Name: Nelthilta  
Gender: Genderfluid woman  
Orientation: Unknown  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Light brown skin, brown eyes, black hair.  
Relations: Hyzenthlay's daughter.  
Occupation: General labour.

Name: Kehaar  
Gender: Man  
Orientation: Pansexual/Panromantic  
Age: 31  
Appearance: Pale skin, blue eyes, black hair  
Relations:  
Occupation: Pilot


	2. Trivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random bits of trivia I couldn't find a place for in the fic! Will be updated periodically as I think of more. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of child abuse.

SANDLEFORD:

\- There were other survivors of the Sandleford disaster that Bluebell and Holly don't know about. 

THE TEMPLE:

\- Cowslip has been grooming Silverweed since early childhood to be his tool. He uses Silverweed's visions as a way to control his acolytes, twisting the meaning of the predictions to suit his needs.

 

NUTHANGER:

 

EFRAFRA:

 

WATERSHIP:

\- Hyzenthlay becomes Hazel's second-in-command and would replace him as chief if anything happened to him.

 

ROMANCE:

\- Sometime after the epilogue takes place, Hazel, Pipkin, Bigwig and Hyzenthlay get into a sort of hinged polyamorous relationship with each other. They spend most of the time as two separate couple units, but when they get time, the four of them like to have date nights and just relax from all their respective duties. (The only ones out of the four who don't have romantic feelings for each other are Pipkin and Hyzenthlay; Pipkin is hella gay and Hyzenthlay respects his boundaries.)

 

\- Thethuthinnang and Clover eventually get married.

\- So do Doctor Lucy and Bluebell

\- So do Fiver and Vilthuril.

 

FAMILY:

\- Dandelion and Speedwell are cousins. They aren't close, so it doesn't come up much.

\- Bigwig and Hyzenthlay have three kids. All of them inherit seer abilities in some capacity.

\- Bluebell and Doctor Lucy have a son named Domino. 

 

WORLDBUILDING:

 

\- Seer abilities are not linked to any mental illness, and their visions are not hallucinations. However because of the stress their visions can cause, and how badly people tend to treat seers, (either wanting to worship them, use them, or hurt them,) a lot of them have poor mental and physical health and may act withdrawn.

\- Seers don't have 'wrong' visions, but less powerful seers may interpret them incorrectly. Also, they aren't absolute; the actions of others can change the course of the future. 

MISC:


End file.
